Songbird
by HarryPotterLoser3211
Summary: The Malfoy's never planned for a muggle born girl to becoming involved in Draco's life. They never planned for him to fall in love with anyone else. They never planned for Shayla Morris.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: So this story has been going through my mind for like a year now, and I've started it and then stopped. And now I'm started again, so hopefully it will work :)**

On Monday June 30th, 1980, a beautiful baby girl was born to Paul and Suzanne Morris. This girl had light brown eyes with complemented her pale skin tone. Her name was Shayla Morris.

Shayla was born into a little American muggle family consisting of a two year older brother, Jack, and her two parents. Five years later her sister, Siobhan, would join the family. But right now, all her mom could think about was the adorable little baby sleeping in her arms. Yet as typical as this family seemed Shayla was not your ordinary little girl. She was a witch.

A thousand miles away, a magical quill somewhere is Scotland, put down her name on the list of students that would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly in the years to come. Now this odd event seems quite strange, for the quill only puts down magical children in the surrounding area. So why would Shayla's name be put down if she was born in America? The answer is really not known. In years to come, many have tried to guess why, and have only come up with farfetched ideas like a strange alignment of the planets caused the magic in the quill to pick up her name. This theory has many flaws, like all the others. The only possible solution that makes the most sense is that it's magic.

But luckily this magical mistake changed both Shayla and many other wizards' lives. But most importantly, she changed the life of Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was born into one of the most well-known pure-blood families known. His parents were extremely proud to have a handsome son, who would most definitely inherit the Malfoy manner and hold up to the worth of their name. They would ensure that these goals were followed through by planning his life for him.

He would be friends with all the other Pure-blood children of his age, including Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. The Parkinson's just had a beautiful daughter, whom would make a suitable wife for their daringly son Draco. Everything was perfectly planned out, and nothing would mess up the future of their son.

Lucius Malfoy also taught his son the values of life, like how pure-bloods are the best and mudbloods were to be treated like dirt on the bottom of their shoes. He told him how important it is to not associate with people like this, for they deserve to be killed off. He also taught him that family is extremely important, and that your loyalty lies with your family. These values would most certainly lead Draco to the road of success. Everything was planned accordingly.

But the Malfoy's never planned for a muggle born girl to becoming involved in Draco's life. They never planned for him to fall in love with anyone else. They never planned for Shayla Morris.

**So please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter One: Letters Arrive

**Author's Note: Ok so here is the next chapter! Now this is mostly background and stuff, but it gets better I promise. :D**

Shayla Morris slept in a closet. Not literally of course, for whose bedroom is a closet. But her bedroom was about just as small as one. There was a window in the corner of the room and the door was diagonally across from the corner windows. In-between there was about seven feet. She had a bed and dresser in her room. That was it, for not much else could fit. Sadly the entire house was just as awkward as her bedroom. That she could thank her father for, since he had designed the house. That was just one of his many failures.

Her brother Jack slept right across the hall from her. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore large black nerd glasses, and always dresses "classy" as her mom described it. Jack and Shayla had similar characteristics like how they both were sarcastic and witty. The difference was that Jack was practically perfect. He could sing, act, and was destined for fame.

A few feet farther down the hall, was Shayla sister, Siobhan's, room. She looked almost identically to Jack, with dark brown curly hair, and dark brown eyes. She even had glasses too. Siobhan's room was the largest and was always a mess. Her personality reflected her room. She loved annoying the hell out of Shayla, but somehow they were still close. Shayla considered herself just a typical ten year old girl. Nothing special.

On June 30th, eleven years from her birth, Shayla woke up at 9:00 am knowing that she didn't have school or anywhere else to attend. She laid there in bed enjoying the peaceful morning. There were no loud TV noises, or people shouting around in the house. She didn't even hear anyone making breakfast. _That's odd? Why is no one up?_

She sat up and again tried to listen to hear anything. Again nothing. Shayla walked across the hall into her brother's room. She was met with the sight of him sprawled along the bed with his eyes shut. She laughed silently to herself, knowing his teenager genes would kept him asleep for at least another hour. Suddenly the smell of bacon hit her nose and she immediately followed the sent down to the kitchen. Once in the brightly light kitchen, she realized why no one was making any noise. In the kitchen sat my sister at the table making a birthday card. She had all of her markers spread out and was coloring in the words "Hapy Brithday". She was so cute sometimes.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" her mom said as she came up behind Shayla and gave her a hug. "It's your birthday! I'm making bacon and eggs, is there anything else you want?"

"No that sounds great" Shayla said smiling feeling that today was going to be a great day.

Her mom continued to watch the bacon sizzle as she started mixing up the eggs. "Should I make toast too? What do you think Jack will want?"

"I think Jack will eat anything. But he won't be up until noon, knowing him!" Shayla said as she remember her passed out brother. She walked across the kitchen floor to the fridge, where she grabbed a loaf of whole wheat bread out. "Do people want butter or jam on their toast?"

"I want butter!" shouted Siobhan. Although she was only a few feet from everyone else, she still felt compelled to shout out her order.

"Shhh! Siobhan you don't want to wake up Jack," Shayla said as she grabbed the butter and jam out of the fridge.

"Well he has to get up soon! If he's not up in ten minutes then you girls are going to have to wake him up" said her mother as she poured the egg mixture into the pan to make scrambled eggs.

"I'll do it! Can I do it, Shay?" Siobhan screamed as she dropped her markers and stood up. "Please can I wake him up?"

"Yeah sure you can" Shayla said, giggling. "He's going to be pissed!" Shayla pushed back her dirty-blonde hair as she imagined his face when he woke up to Siobhan shaking him.

While both Jack and Siobhan had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, Shayla didn't. She had straight dirty-blonde hair that was cut about two inches above her shoulders. She had the same eye shape as her mother, brother, and sister, yet hers were light brown. She didn't look identical to her other siblings, but she looked nothing like her father. No one really did.

Just as Shayla heard Siobhan run upstairs, she heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be? _

"Hey mom did you hear someone knock?"

"I don't know, I thought it was just Siobhan waking up Jack? Is anyone at the door?"

Shayla walked up to the door and could see I figure of someone standing outside the door through the small window nearby. "Mom, someone's at the door?"

"Well answer it! There's nothing to be afraid of. We're in Connecticut, no serial killer is going to be knocking on the door" her mom shouted from the kitchen.

Shayla laughed at the thought of this as she opened the door. There, standing in front of her was a man that was extremely short. He came up to Shayla's chest, which was saying something for Shayla was short for her age. The man had white hair and bread that was around shoulder length. He was wearing an odd outfit that looked like a green bath robe, except it was longer and was not warm and fuzzy.

Shayla was speechless as the appearance of this strange man. It took her a minute to remember her manners. "Umm…Can I help you" she said. She felt bad afterwards thinking how rude that sounded.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Shayla Morris, and her parents" said the little man in a high squeaky voice. She also noticed he had a British accent. _Weird?_

"Oh, well I'm Shayla and hold on…" Shayla turned around and shouted for her mom. "My mom will be here in a second, sorry."

The little man smiled and replied, "Oh there no need to apologize."

Shayla tried to smile back but felt somewhat petrified in shock. Just then her mom came and smiled at the little man. "Hi there, what can I help you with?"

"Hello, I'm Professor Filius Flitwick. I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

* * *

Shayla laid in bed that night, trying to process everything the little man, now known as Professor Flitwick, had said. He had told her she was a witch. _A witch? That's crazy?_ He also said that she got accepted into Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. Her head was spinning.

Downstairs, Shayla could hear her mother explaining everything to her father. "Paul, she needs to go to that school. This is amazing and I want her to go to one of the best schools there is!"

"No, this is stupid! I'm not paying to fly her over to a school for wizard shit or whatever! She will stay here and no one will know that's she's weird!" Shayla's father shouted back.

"You're so disgusting! You want her to stay here and not learn magic, because your too selfish to pay for it! You asshold! She is not weird, she's special! I'm going to let her be special instead of not letting her do anything with her life, because you would rather spend your money on wine than on your own daughter. I'll be taking her over to England to shop for her school supplies, without you then!"

Shayla heard her mom slam a door, and then all was quiet. _Well I guess this means I'm going to Hogwarts. _The rest of the night Shayla couldn't sleep for she found that she was too excited to let her thoughts rest.

* * *

The experience Malfoy had when he got his letter was much different. It was June 5th, Draco's birthday, and he was eating the usual breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs that the house elf Dobby had prepared. An owl flew in and dropped the mail on the table, and Draco looked through to find what was his.

"A letter from Pansy, the new issue of _Rumours_, a copy of _Seeker Weekly_, and a letter from Hogwarts" Draco said reading aloud his mail. "It's about time my acceptance letter came." Draco smiled to himself as he gave Dobby the rest of the mail that was for his parents.

**So please review! :P**


End file.
